As An Apprentice: Goldpaw(3)
Written by Hollywhisker. 'Be careful[[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 12:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) In the beautiful clearing of SunClan, Goldkit opened his eyes for the first time. ALLEGIANCES SUNCLAN '''Leader: '''Brightstar '''Deputy: '''Skyfall '''Medicine cat: '''Leafchew '''Warriors: Rayshine-a yellowish gray she-cat Apprentice: Willowpaw Rockbreeze-gray tom with blue eyes Fierceeyes-a ginger tom with unblinking eyes Sparkleberry-white she-cat Apprentice: Goldpaw Acornfall-brown tom with dark eyes Apprentice: Plantpaw ''' Whitespot-black she-cat with a hint of white on one ear Tallfeather-a silver tom '''Queens: Smokefur-gray she-cat(mother of Woodkit, Runningkit, and Bitekit) Elders: Blizzard-a white tom, formerly kittypet Chapter 1: Herbs, No Herbs You've heard of cats who wanted to be warriors but ended up being a med cat, right? (For example, Cinderpelt, Yellowfang)But what about the other way around? That is how Goldpaw's story went. He spent his whole 6-moon kit life as a med cat assistant. He loved sorting herbs and putting them on wounded cats. Not that he liked cats to be hurt, of course. But when his apprentice ceremony began...Brightstar apprenticed him to SPARKLEBERRY! Goldpaw couldn't help but interrupt his own ceremony. "Why am I NOT medicine cat???" he screamed. Brightstar's fur raised in alarm, but then slowly she recovered from it. "Because, we know you like the job of the medicine cat, but we know your true destiny is to be a warrior. Leafchew had a dream about this, and she's sorry to hear it." Tears trickled down Goldpaw's face. He hesitated, but then he ran away. Chapter 2: Warrior Training Goldpaw wasn't fast enough for Sparkleberry, though. She caught the apprentice. "It's time to recognize the Clans." The reluctant apprentice groaned as Sparkleberry released her grip on him. "Come on, it's going to be fun!" She tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. Goldpaw stayed gloomy. Rayshine and Willowpaw caught up to them. "Sparkleberry's right. Just cheer up, and you'll have the most fun you ever had!" Rayshine exclaimed. "Okay, so that's Frost--" Sparkleberry began. "Wasn't that Clan the main target at the Great Gathering Battle?" asked Willowpaw. "Yes, and now they are angry with us, so don't bother them. Brightstar was making a huge mistake. Most of our Clan didn't even agree! But you weren't born then," explained Rayshine. Goldpaw suddenly brightened up as he heard about the leader making a mistake. Surely she had made another by making her a warrior? He used to think that the leader never makes mistakes, making him gloomier when he was appointed a warrior mentor, even though Brightstar mentioned that it was in Leafchew's dream. As the two mentors introduced the rest of the Clans to Goldpaw and Willowpaw, the four heard sounds reaching their ears, including a scream saying, "FrostClan! They've come to attack us!" Chapter 3: Glad for Once Sparkleberry, Goldpaw, Rayshine, and Willowpaw headed back from the borders quickly. "We haven't learned our battle moves yet! What should we do?" Goldpaw panicked. "Calm down. I'll take care of you two. Rayshine will go head into the battle," said Sparkleberry. Rayshine ran in the ruckus, then ran right back. "Don't worry. Their main target is Brightstar, Leafchew, and Acornfall. They aren't heading for you,“ breathed Rayshine. "Why those three?" Willowpaw questioned. "Brightstar because they lead the attack at the Great Gathering Battle, Leafchew because she interpreted a dream wrong and caused Brightstar to create the Great Gathering Battle, and Acornfall because he did the most damage at the Great Gathering Battle," answered Sparkleberry. "So they're here to get revenge. Hey! If Leafchew interpreted the dream wrong, maybe she interpreted the dream that said I'm supposed to be a warrior wrong!" Goldpaw cheered up even more at this thought. But then he realized if he was a medicine cat, then he would've been targeted too, which would be very scary for him. For once, he was glad that he was a warrior. Chapter 4: Switching Places Leafchew had died, Acornfall was badly hurt, and now Brightstar was on her last life. "May everyone gather near the river for a Clan meeting," Brightstar called. The SunClan cats came near. "We all know we have no more medicine cat. I'm willing to give Goldpaw the chance to trade places and become one because he was trained as a kit," she said. "Of course! I accept," responded the eager apprentice. "Since there is no other medicine cat to give him his full name, I will chose it. He shall now be called Goldcross, because he crossed between two worlds." "GOLDCROSS! GOLDCROSS!" the cats shouted. The leader continued. "Also, while Acornfall recovers from his wounds and injuries, Fierceeyes will take over mentoring Plantpaw." Goldcross looked ahead to his responsibilities he just accepted. The breeze caught his fur, and he stood happily near the stream. THE END